La calle de los sueños rotos
by Katse
Summary: Cuando la pasión muere, y los sentimientos son olvidados, las lagrimas solo sirven para limpiar un corazón destrozado. Mucho drama, e infidelidad. Ya os advierto, si no les agrada el género ni les gusta llorar, den la vuelta xD (Vaya publicidad Así no se puede, así no se puede.)


He aquí una nueva propuesta para mantenerme activa. Esto se me ocurrió hace mucho, y no es lo tipico romantico ya se los advierto. Quería adentrarme en lo dramatico, si funciona seguire escribiendo en este género, si no, olvidare mi carrera como escritora dramática. xd

Ustedes dirán, son los que me dan ánimos, diganme que tal...

 **Primer Acto**

Los amplios ventanales daban vista hacia la concurrida calle en una plaza donde las personas llegan a pasar un buen rato o desean comprar algo que usualmente no se encuentra en grandes centros comerciales, como la tienda de antigüedades que es tan vieja y exóticas como las cosas que se encuentran en ella, o la pequeña librería casi al final de la plaza. La cafetería era parte de las pequeñas tiendas tradicionales en ese lugar apartado de todo el bullicio urbano, del ajetreo citadino. Un escape de lo cotidiano. Recordaba que la primera vez que piso ese lugar fue por meras casualidades de la vida, había tomado una calle equivocada y luego no pudo salir por la misma vía, fue allí donde conoció un pequeño angelito de ojos verdes que le ayudó y luego lo invito a una taza de café, la misma que estaba tomando ese momento y en mismo lugar que ocupaban desde que se conocieron aquella tarde.

Que irónica era la vida. En aquel entonces, ese lugar de ensueño los había unido y ahora el escogía ese mismo lugar para terminar toda una vida. Llevaban quince años de casados, pero hace algún tiempo atrás que sentía que su relación no estaba funcionando. Una noche que salio a tomar con unos amigos conoció a otra persona, una que despertó todo lo que sentía había olvidado, la pasión que necesitaba en su vida. Cinco meses que tenía esa relación en secreto de la persona que una vez amo.

Sacudió su cabeza, ya tenia esperando veinte minutos y estando en ese lugar le hizo recordar su pasado, y él necesitaban ver su futuro. Una mata de cabello café apareció en su campo de vista, a la mata de cabello le acompañaba un par de ojos extraordinarios (eso nunca lo iba a negar, eran bellos) y aquella chaqueta color borgoña que siempre vería en el castaño en los días fríos de invierno, aunque faltaba mes y medio, ya se podía sentir lo helado de la temporada.

Hizo contacto con la mirada jade, sin hacer ningún tipo de señas el joven -ya no tan joven - se acercó a él. Un mesero atendió su orden: un moccha con vainilla y una rebanada de pastel de frutas. Antes de dar la orden, él sabía lo que pediría el castaño. Se tomó un momento para observarlo, se miraba algo pálido (lo atribuyó al frío del exterior ) y podía notar cierta rigidez en sus facciones normalmente relajadas y tiernas, su mirada había perdido brillo.

\- Hace tiempo que no visitaba este lugar.

Las palabras sacaron a Toothless de sus pensamientos.

\- Me pareció extraño que quisieras que nos viéramos aquí, pero me pareció perfecto para hablar.

Eso activo las alarmas del azabache.

\- Me entere de algo, yo...

Hiccup viró su rostro hacia los ventanales, mismo lugar donde él estuvo mirando minutos atrás. Sabía que estaba nervioso por la manera en que jugaba con un mechón de cabello cerca de su oreja izquierda. Pero estaba más preocupado por lo que tuviera que decir el castaño, tal ves ya había descubierto todo, puede que fuera más fácil revelar todo.

\- Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, parecías desesperado. Yo estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando escuche a un escandaloso cadilac de los 80 sonar su bocina como si con eso encontraría paso a la salida de ese "espantoso lugar", como lo dijo quien conducía el maravilloso auto.

Hiccup volvió a mirarlo y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Toothless no sabia a donde quería llegar con todo eso, pero decidió esperar un poco más.

\- Decidí que te ayudaría, así me dejarías continuar mi lectura en paz, y también le haría un favor a todos los transeúntes que buscaban pasear tranquilamente sin que les aventaran un coche encima, jeje.

Hiccup rió, y fue como melodía saliendo de sus labios. Toothless solamente sonrió recordando.

\- Al final creo que hice más que ayudar, y encontré algo más interesante que mi lectura.

-"El vuelo de los gorriones"

\- ¿Puedes recordarlo?

Toothless se asombro de tener memoria sobre aquel libro.

\- Si, un día de estos estaba ordenando la biblioteca y lo mire por casualidad...

Fue su respuesta vaga, en realidad no había visto ese libro en muchos tiempo.

\- ¿En serio? Creí haberlo perdido...

Hiccup retorno su mirada hacia los ventanales. Se había vuelto incómodo para Toothless que quería salir de todo aquello lo más rápido posible. De pronto vio como frente a él, Hiccup depositaba un par de sobres.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Abrelos...

Para no darle largas al asunto así lo hizo. Esperaba de todo, menos eso...

-¿Qué?

\- Me entere hace un año, y estuve bajo tratamiento. Pero hace tres meses que la quimio no me afectaba en nada. Hoy la oncóloga me dio los resultados de los exámenes para saber si seguía con el tratamiento o lo suspendía. Me quedan diez meses de vida, tal vez menos.

Durante la explicación, Hiccup no miro ni un momento a Toothless a los ojos.

\- Hipo ...

\- Voy a morir...

Fue la leve respuesta del castaño bajando su rostro.

\- No, Hiccup. No digas eso. Hay que buscar otras opciones, puedes mejorar.

\- Es definitivo...

Cuando levantó el rostro, pequeñas lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas. A Toothless se le rompió el corazón, se levantó y tomó a Hiccup en sus brazos. Lo sintió más delgado. ¿Hace cuánto no le demostraba un signo de afecto al menor que no pudo notar el cambio de peso? Se preguntó mientras sobaba lentamente la espalda del castaño, sintiendo los espasmos de los sollozos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados. Y aún cuando el castaño normalizó su respiración, no lo soltó. Se volvió a sentar con Hiccup en su regazo como si fuera un bebé.

\- No quise decirte para no alarmante, no era seguro, pensé que iba a mejorar, pero al final...

\- Shhhh, no digas más Hiccup, esta bien.

\- Tengo miedo.

Acurrucado en el pecho del moreno, volvió a reanudar su llanto. Toothless lo miraba con tristeza. Todo ese tiempo estuvo sufriendo en silencio exámenes y dolorosos tratamientos, mientras él gozaba felizmente en los brazos de alguien más. Hiccup no se había alejado porque quisiera, estaba enfermo y había pasado solo todo ese tiempo. Las señales estaban allí. Él fue el ciego que no quiso ver. Solo pensó en su propia alegría, y olvido lo que realmente significaba estar juntos. Deseó fervientemente que en lugar de Hiccup fuera él quien se estuviera muriendo.

Esa tarde caminaron por la plaza como cuando se conocieron. Se olvidaron de todo y solo quedaron ellos dos. Ya en la noche, Hiccup se quedó dormido de regreso a casa cuando tomaron el autobús. Mientras dormía, Toothless recorrió nuevamente sus facciones como si fuera la primera vez que veía al ojiverde. Acarició levemente sus cabellos e imagino una forma de decirle Ithan lo que estaba pasando, porque de ninguna manera dejaría solo de nuevo a Hiccup, ya lo había hecho bastante. Tendría que hablar con él y explicarle la situación.

Toothless acompañó al castaño a las citas con la oncóloga que llevaba su caso. Según ella, la quimio solo atraso un poco el progreso del cáncer, pero no lo eliminaba. Él no se convencía de que ya no hubiera opciones, quería luchar, quería hacer algo, pero no podía. Se sentía impotente. Y Hiccup solo escuchaba. Todo lo que duro la reunión no mencionó ni una palabra. Cuando le pregunto simplemente había dado como respuesta un "ya acepte mi destino".

Tal vez él sí. Él todavía no. Pero antes de poder hacer nada Hiccup le dijo que quería paz en el poco tiempo que todavía tenía y que lo quería pasar con él.

Eso lo destrozó aun más por dentro, y no sólo era el dolor que llevaba dentro, la culpa también carcomía su alma. No debió hacerle eso a Hiccup, no se lo merecía. Pero tampoco sabia como decirle la verdad. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue callar.

Aunque no repararía el daño, decidió acompañar a Hiccup en lo último, y estar para él hasta el final, como en algún momento de su vida prometió.

El tenía una cabaña en el bosque, que solía ocupar en el verano en sus días de juventud. Su padre se la había dejado como herencia. Estaba cerca de un lago y el pueblo quedaba a menos de quince minutos. Era perfecto. Hizo los arreglos necesarios y el fin de semana se mudaron con todo lo necesario a la cabaña. El primer día fue de limpieza extrema. Hace mucho que una escoba no tocaba ese lugar, si hasta las arañas habían anidado.

El tiempo transcurrió, casi pasando desapercibido, pero el azabache sabía que estaba presente, y le temía. Cada día que pasaba era uno menos junto al castaño, y uno menos que tenía para aceptar sus errores, decir la verdad, a veces no sabía si estaba con él por deber, culpa o por amor, ya no le hayaba sentido a la situación.

Hiccup se levantaba por las mañanas y con una taza de café caminaba hacia el pequeño muelle en el lago y con la mirada perdida se sentaba observando a su alrededor. Luego volvía y platicaban de nada y de todo al mismo tiempo por horas. A veces iban al pueblo. Tal vez miraban una película o asistían a las obras de teatro comunales que preparaba el pueblo los viernes. Intentaban disfrutar y por un momento olvidar el destino del castaño. Toothless intentaba por todos los medios hacerlo memorable. Complacer en todo a Hiccup, mantenerlo feliz, una felicidad entretejida con mentiras.

LLegó un momento si, en el que él también comenzó a disfrutar de su tiempo con el castaño. Recordando cuando el peso del mundo no estaba sobre él, cuando no se preocupaba por apariencias ni cosas burdas de la sociedad, cuando realmente disfrutaba de vivir. Sin saberlo, todos estos años, él también había estado muriendo de a poco, tal vez no en físico pero sí en espíritu.

-Hipo...

-¿Sí?

-Tengo una sorpresa.

-¿De qué trata? -El castaño dejo su libro sobre la pequeña mecita de noche y puso su total atención sobre el moreno.

-Para verla, tienes que venir conmigo.

-Esta bien...

-Pero debes ponerte esto. -Levantó la mano mostrando un pañuelo de seda rojo. -Es para dar más efecto.

Hiccup solo sonrió y acepto el pañuelo sobre los ojos. Con cuidado fue guiado por el azabache, resultando con dos o tres tropezones pero nada grave.

-¿Cuándo podre quitarme la venda de los ojos?

-Falta poco... Sólo un poco más.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos más y luego Hiccup sintió ser detenido. Las manos de Toothless acariciaron su rostro y después de recibir un beso lentamente le quito el pañuelo de los ojos. Hiccup jadeo de asombro. Todo el camino del muelle estaba adornado por pequeñas velas hasta llegar al final, donde una mesa estaba servida con una exquisita cena. El lago reflejaba la luz de las velas, dando un ambiente especial, logrando el efecto que deseaba Toothless.

-Es muy hermoso ¿tu lo preparaste todo?

-Sí, excepto la cena. La pedí especialmente a un restaurante en la ciudad. Soy un asco en la cocina si se trata de cocinar algo más que no sea pescado asado.

-Lo se, he vivido contigo mucho tiempo...

Hiccup sonrió, pero la alegría de su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos. Toothless lo atribuyó a su enfermedad. Muy seguido se quedaba flotando en sus pensamientos, pero cuando le preguntaba decía que estaba recordando algo y luego volvía con su típica sonrisa. Como en ese momento.

-Bueno, deberíamos comenzar a comer. No queremos que se enfríe la cena ¿o si?

-No, claro que no...

Sentados a la mesa, disfrutaron de la comida y de viejas anécdotas a la luz de la luna y las velas. Toothless lo sentía casi mágico. No quería que acabara.

-Eres hermoso...

-¿Qué?

-Que eres hermoso...

-¿A que viene eso?

-No lo se, simplemente verte con el reflejo de las velas sobre tu rostro, iluminando más aun tus ojos, es algo digno de nombrar bello. Tu eres bello Hiccup.

-Si sigues hablando asi se me subirán los colores al rostro. -soltó una carcajada y miro con a su compañero.

-Sólo digo la verdad...

-Bueno, tu tampoco te quedas atrás. Sigo sin cansarme de ver ese sexi trasero que tienes.

-Oh ¿Así que sólo mi trasero? -dijo con algo de burla.

-No, debo dar crédito también a tu espalda.

-¿Algo más?

-Tus labios...

-Si...

-Tus manos...

-¿Otra cosa? -mientras hablaba se acercaba de a poco al castaño hasta ya no dejar espacio entre ellos.

-Tú...

-¿Yo?

-Sí, todo en ti me resulta atractivo...

-Pues que bueno, comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Creeme, no tienes por qué. -Acerco un poco más sus labios al azabache y deslizó su lengua sobre los contrario es un gesto demasiado sensual para Toothless, quien lo recibió gustoso.

-Sabes, planeaba servir el postre en este momento, pero creo que por esta vez saltare ese paso. Tengo ganas de comer algo más.

-¿En serio? Y Dime ¿Qué podría ser eso?

-Tú.

Se levantó y en un movimiento fluido cargo a Hiccup tomándolo por sorpresa, haciendo que riera mientras se dirigían de nuevo a la cabaña.

-Me gusta cuando me cargas.

-Y a mi me gusta cargarte.

-Lo se...

Toothless entro al cuarto, depositando a su preciada carga sobre la cama. Lo observó mas de cerca y aun en la oscuridad podía definir cada detalle de Hiccup. Comenzó a besarlo, algo tierno mientras sus manos recorrían los costados del menor, adentrándose bajo las ropas que abrigaban a su chico. Lo sintió estremecer ante su toque. Siguió tocando, acariciando cada recoveco de piel que estuviese en su camino. Los besos volviéndose cada vez más apasionados. Al fin quito la prenda y prosiguió a llenar de besos el delicado cuerpo del castaño, saboreando el niveo cuerpo lleno de pequeñísimas pecas que lo adornaban. Bajo un poco más hasta llegar a las caderas, el límite donde encontraría su perdición o el paraíso, según como lo viera. Desabrocho el botón del pantalón y los bajo junto a la ropa interior del ojiverde, quedando rezagados en alguna parte de la habitación. Hiccup jadeaba de anticipación, viendo cada movimiento que hacía el morocho. Toothless mientras tanto seguía con sus caricias, esta vez recorriendo las esbeltas piernas de Hiccup no sólo con sus manos, sino también con su boca, acercándose por poco al miembro más que necesitado de Hiccup y luego alejándose, disfrutando como se desesperaba entre caricia y caricia. Pero el también tenia un límite y pronto tomó entre sus manos el erguido miembro de Hiccup, masajeando lentamente la base con sus manos mientras su boca degustaba la punta. Daba lamidas largas y certeras, manteniendo un ritmo que sabia le encantaba el pequeño, pronto sintió ponerse rígido al menor, poco faltaba para venirse. Y lo hizo. No se trago toda la sustancia blanquecina, la ocupo en algo mejor. Escupiendo un poco en su mano la dirigió a la entrada de Hiccup, quien brinco un poco al sentir los dedos de Toothless abriéndose paso por sus glúteos, aun con los espasmos post orgasmicos. ¿Hace cuánto no recorría el cuerpo de Hiccup como lo hacía en ese momento? Los recuerdos se le hacían lejanos, pero las memorias estaban allí, impregnadas de la esencia embriagadora perteneciente al castaño. Hiccup abrió un poco más las piernas dando mejor acceso a Toothless, que encantado introdujo uno de sus dedos tratando de no ser muy rudo, sintiendo ya más relajado a Hiccup, introdujo dos dígitos más. Hiccup se derretia en las sensaciones provocadas por el azabache, queriendo participar un poco más, bajo sus manos por el pecho, de paso quitando la camisa, hasta llegar a las caderas donde el miembro de Toothless aun seguía apresado por la ropa, quito el broche y bajo completamente el pantalón junto al boxer negro que traía puesto el morocho. Una vez libre de prendas estorbosas, tomo el pene de Toothless sintiendo su excitación en la cúspide y al mismo ritmo en que sentía los dedos del morocho ir y venir dentro de él, comenzó estimularlo.

Toothless saco de improvisto los dedos y se acerco a la boca de su amado.

-Creo que ya estas listo...

-Estamos ansiosos.

-No sabes cuanto. -Y sonriendo ladinamente beso a Hiccup y entro de una sola estocada. El castaño gimió en el beso. Toothless espero unos momentos hasta sentir como el menor mecía sus caderas invitándole a continuar. Siguió moviendo sus caderas paulatinamente, disfrutando y haciendo disfrutar a su pareja. Sí, porque de nueva cuenta reconocía a Hiccup como su pareja.

Y en ese momento lo entendió. El no había perdido su amor hacia el castaño, solo lo había olvidado. Todavía lo amaba y también tenia miedo. Miedo de perderlo. Abrazo más fuerte a su pequeño tesoro.

-Tooh..Toothless más... rápido..ammm ah!

-como de..desees..

Toothless se incorporó y subió las piernas de Hiccup sobre sus hombros, teniendo más libertad de movimiento, embistiendo cada vez más rápido acertando en el punto que hizo ver luces a Hiccup.

-Oh...allí Toothless...

El moreno no se hizo esperar, sabía que pronto acabaría el castaño y él no estaba muy lejos de lo mismo. Hiccup se aferró a las sabanas sintiendo demasiado placer, se sentía a explotar y más cuando Toothless tomó su miembro y lo estimuló al ritmo de las embestidas.

Con un sonoro gemido se vino entre la mano de Toothless, siendo seguido por éste poco tiempo después.

Sus respiraciones eran erráticas. Toothless salio con cuidado del cuerpo de Hiccup acomodándose a un costado de él, cubriéndolos con las sábanas y abrazándose al cuerpo más pequeño, internados en una noche de sueños de luna. O por lo menos uno de los dos. Por un instante no habían problemas, enfermedades terminales, miedos ni mentiras. Solo una noche con estrellas, y sentimientos olvidados.

 **Y ¿Cómo estuvo?**

 **Para bien o para mal, terminare la historia, practicamente ya tengo el final. Puro drama. Pero nada remotamente cercano a la rosa de Guadalupe e_e (escalofríos).**

 **xD**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**


End file.
